INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS IN MURDERERS DOOM
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: 3RD GIGA-XISBASS STORY I WROTE! MARIA, CHAOS, TIAL, SHADOW, AND SILVER WERE ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME AT THE PARK WHEN THE PYCHOKILLER3 APPEARED! NO FLAMES PLEASE! RATED T FOR DEATH ONLY! FIRST FANFIC I'M NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER! I'M INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!


Ethan rice

3

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN MURDERERS DOOM**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

SHADOW AND FRIENDS-SEGA JASON VOORHEES-VICTOR MILLER, CHUCKY-TOM HOLLAND, FREDDY KRUEGER-WES CRAVEN

IN TIMEMAN'S LAIR… SO WHEN CAN I KILL SOMEONE? ASKED JASON!! SOON JASON!! SAID TIMEMAN!! HEHEHEH!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON A KILLING SPREE!! SAID FREDDY!! AS CAN I!! SAID CHUCKY!!! AH HERE'S THE PERFECT VICTIM!!! (IN THE VIEWING SCREEN WE SEE MARIA ROBOTNIK HEDGEHOG AND TIKAL THE ECHIDNA)

AH PERFECT!!! LETS GO!! SAID JASON!!! IN THE PARK… I JUST LOVE A WALK IN THE PARK!! SAID MARIA!! I KNOW!! SAID TIKAL!! CHAO!! CHAO!! SAID THE CHAO!! YES IT IS A NICE WALK!! SAID CHAOS!! I AGREE!! SAID SHADOW!! **BOOOOOOM!!!!!** WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?! SHOUTED SHADOW AND CHAOS!!

I DON'T KNOW!! SAID MARIA AND TIKAL!! YOU GUYS STAY HERE WITH SILVER WHILE GO SEE WHAT THE FUDGE IS HAPPENING!!! SAID SHADOW!! CHAOS LETS GO!!! SAID SHADOW!! HEHEHEH… JUST AS WE EXPECTED!! CHAOS AND SHADOW ARE FAR AWAY FROM THEIR FRIENDS!!

NOW LETS KILL THEM!!!! SAID CHUCKY. WITH PLEASURE!! SAID JASON!! THE FIRE WAS MY IDEA!! SAID FREDDY!!! NOW ATTACK!!!! BUZZZZZZZ!!! SHINE!! CHUCHU!! LET KILL!!!!!! RAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!

STAY BACK!!!!!!! SAID MARIA!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! SAID TIKAL!!!!!! CHAO!!! CHAO!!! SAID THE CHAO!!! OH SHUT THE FUDGE UP YOU ANNOYING A-LIFE!!!!! PSHHHH!!!!!!! GASP!!!!!! SAID TIKAL!!!!! CHAO!! CHAO… SAID THE CHAO WEAKLY BEFORE THEY DIE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! HEHEHEH THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (THE CHAO ALL DIE) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! TIKAL!!!!! SAID SILVER. YOU GUYS STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!

I'M SORRY BUT I'M AFRAID WE CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!! SAID CHUCKY!! AND I'M AFRAID YOU CAN'T STOP US!!! SAID JASON!!AND WHY NOT? SAID SILVER!! BECAUSE YOUR ALREADY DEAD!!!!!! SAID FREDDY!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU… STAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (SILVER FALLS TO THE GROUND DEAD) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!! SAID FREDDY!!!

IN THE CITY… THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!! SAID CHAOS!! LETS GET BACK TO THE PARK!!!! SAID SHADOW!! IN THE SHADOWS… HEHEHEHEH… THEY DON'T SUSPECT A THING!!! GOOD THING TOO!!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME I MEPHILES THE DARK GET REVENGE ON SHADOW FOR INPRISONING ME IN THAT FUDGING SCEPTER!!!!!!!

BACK IN THE PARK!!! STAY BACK!!!! SAID MARIA!! TIME TO FRY!!!! CHUCHU!! EAT FLAMETHROWER!!!!! SAID CHUCKY!! BLAZE!!!!!!!!!! **AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE PARK… **AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** THA… THAT WAS MARIA!!!!!! MARIA!!!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M SUCH A PYRO!!!!!!!! SAID CHUCKY!!!! (MARIA LAYS DEAD SCORCHED ON THE BURNT GRASS) STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! SAID TIKAL!!!

SORRY BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!! SAID FREDDY!!!!!!! SLICE!!!!!! BUZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! **AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** **TIKAL!!!!!!!** SAID CHAOS!!! HMM? THEY'RE BACK!!!! SAID CHUCKY!!! YOU GUYS AGAIN!?!?! LEAVE MARIA AND TIKAL ALONE!!!!!! SAID SHADOW AND CHAOS!!!

I'M AFRAID IT'S WAY PAST TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK!!! YOU!!!!! BUT I THOUGHT… YES I WAS BUT NOW I'M FREE AND READY FOR REVENGE!!!!!! THAT STUPID FUDGING SCEPTER DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TOO LAT… N… NO… NO IT CAN'T BE… MARIA? (SHADOW LOOKS AT WHAT'S LEFT OF HIS SISTER) MARIA **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU'RE DEADMEAT!!!!!!!!!** SAID SHADOW!! TIKAL? (CHAOS NOTICES TIKAL DEAD CARCUSS) TIKAL **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!** YOU GUYS SHALL DIE FOR THIS!!!!!!! SAID CHAOS!!! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU GUYS APART MAN!!!!!! TEAR YOU APART AND THEN I'M GONNA EAT YOU!!!!!!!!

I'VE GOT THE CHAOS EMERALDS WITH ME THIS TIME!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!!!! YOU GUYS DIE NOW!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (SHADOW SLOWLY TURNS INTO SUPER SHADOW BURNING WITH ANGER, HATRED, AND SADDNESS) (CHAOS ABSORBS THE NEGATIVE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS AND BECOMES PERFECT CHAOS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION) 

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** SAID PERFECT CHAOS!!! HE FLOODED THE ENTIRE PARK!!!!!!!!!!! SAID CHUCKY!!!!!!!! NOT GOOD!!!!! SAID MEPHILES THE DARK!!! OH WELL!!!!!!!!!! RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!!!!!

TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO DIE!!!!!!!!! SAID MEPHILES!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! SAID THE PYCHOKILLERS3!!! BRING IT ON!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW!!!!!! SUPER DARKPINE SIR LANCELOT SHADOW!!!!!!!!! DIE YOU JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OH CRUD!! SAID CHUCKY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CHUCKY DELETED!!!!!!!!!!

**SUPER CHAOS DISCHARGE OVERLOAD APOCOLYSE BLAST!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JASON AND FREDDY DELETED!!!!!!!!! CHAOS RIFT!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'LL BE BACK!!!!!!! SAID SUPER MEPHILES!!!!!! SUPER MEPHILES DELETED!!! HA DON'T MESS WITH THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!!! MARIA… SAID SHADOW SADLY!! TIKAL… SAID CHAOS SADLY!!

HEY GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? SHADOW SAID ANGERLY!!! I'VE BEEN IN ANOTHER DIMENTION TALKING TO YOU IN HEAVEN AFTER SONIC AND THE OTHERS HAVE DIED OF OLD AGE WITH THE EXECPTION OF SONIC WHO DIED TAKING EGGMAN WITH HIM!! YOU DIED FLYING INTO THE SUN ON PURPOSE!!

WHAT REALLY!?!?! YES YOU'VE SERVED YOU PURPOSE APPARENTLY AND DECIDED TO DIE TO BE WITH MARIA AND THE OTHERS!! SPEAKING OF WHICH WHAT HAPPENED HERE? THE PYCHOKILLERS 3 APPEARED AND KILLED MARIA AND TIKAL AND SILVER APPARENTLY!!! SAID CHAOS!!

I SEE WELL DID YOU TRY USING THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE? SAID GIGA-XISBASS!! WAIT WE CAN DO THAT!?!?! SAID SHADOW!! COME NOW SHADOW HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOT WHAT HAPPEN WITH THE SOLARIS INCIDENT? UM NO!! SAID SHADOW!!

THEN YOU SHOULD BE FAMILER WITH CHAOS REGENERATION!! (THE CHAOS EMERALDS FLY IN THE AIR) SHADOW KISS MARIA ON THE LIPS!! CHAOS YOU DO THE SAME TO TIKAL!! RIGHT!!!!!!! SAID SHADOW AND CHAOS!!! SHINE!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALIVE!?! YES AND NOW I MUST BE GOING GUYS!!!!!! AR REVUR!!!

**THE END**

WELL THIS WENT WELL!! LET ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS!! NO FLAMES!!


End file.
